Welcome to Insanity
by Au2bot Starlight
Summary: Welcome to my world. A place were you just might go insane if you stick around long enough. But that's up to you... Find out why people find me insane. But am I really insane in the membrane? Well that's up to you to decide. -Oh and the little voice in my head says hello too.- And welcome *sweeping arm bow* to insanity... (rated T for swearing and maybe some blood)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything except for my OC(s)!**

/-\/-\/-\

Sometimes I wonder if my life is just a dream. Or if I'm just imagining it all...

Naw! I'm just insane!

I mean I have to be. It's the only logical explanation to my predicament. It's the only thing I can think of to explain it... It's what everyone has been telling me my whole life. My entire life, grown ups have been saying how I am sick in the head. I've even been sent to an psychiatric hospital because of it. Not that I can blame them. I mean, how many kids do you see, walking around, talking to themselves and tending to have two completely different personality's yet they don't have the multiple personally disorder thing going on?

I can't think of one.

_"Well there is you."_

Aw yes. How could I forget about me? I can't forget about me. Well I'm the only person that I am aware of that is like this.

I'm guessing you want to know what I'm talking about, aren't you? And why a kid's parents would send them off to a hospital? Cause ya know, most kids had an imaginary friend rather than a whacked out conscious.

_"Hahah! Not you! You got stuck with me! Now stop stalling and tell them who I am!"_

Shut up. I'm getting there.

Anyways, I grew up with a friend. A very _weird_ friend. One who could not leave me alone. Actually it was impossible for him to leave me alone. You see, I have a voice inside my head. A very annoying voice.

_"Hey! I resent that!"_

One who doesn't seem to know the meaning of _shut up_! And no. You _resemble_ it. Big difference.

_*Grumbles*_

Ignore him. Now what was I saying? Oh yeah! Voice inside my head! Okay so this voice inside my head is kinda like my worst nightmare because I tend to get bullied at school, but at the same time, he's my best friend and the best thing to happen in my messed up life. He's always there when I need him.

And yes I called the voice a 'he'. And the voice also has a name too. A name that just happens to belong to one of my favorite characters in my most absolute favorite fandom. His name is none other than...

_"My name is Sideswipe!"_

Nooo! I wanted to do that!

_"Ha-ha, to bad!"_

You're so mean!

_"I know what you are, but what am I?"_

A humungo jerk, that's what.

_"I know what you are, but what am I?"_

"Miss Terrin!" Mrs. Clouds shouted my name, interrupting my inner argument with Sideswipe.

I bolted up from where I was slouching in my chair. "Yes, sir!" I shouted on instinct. A round of snickering and laughter went up around the classroom. Sideswipe snickered, making me quirk a smirk. Boy did Mrs. Clouds look mad.

"That's _ma'am_, Miss Terrin," She growled with her fists on her waist.

**_"Yes, sir!"_** Sideswipe butted into the conversation, making my voice a bit deeper and a little gravely. I promptly slapped a hand over my mouth and let out a few strangled giggles at the look on Mrs. Clouds face as more laughter filled the room. Course, any _sane_ person wouldn't even _dare_ look at her strait in the face with her look of pure rage and without being scarred for their life.

But you have to remember I'm not exactly sane.

And it took a few years of constant practice, but eventually Sideswipe was able to use my voice as his own and to a small extent, move my limbs. It wasn't till I was about six or seven until he was able to move my body on his own without any real struggles or getting really super tired. Well he still gets tired, but it takes about a day and a half of him in constant control or it depends on what he's doing with my body. A few hours of constant running or exercise and he's out like a light. Then he sleeps for half a day. I'm not really sure how that works though.

"One more time is all it's going to take before you get detention. Now pay attention!" Mrs. Clouds all but shouted.

_Gee, thanks. _I said sarcastically in my head.

Sideswipe let out a laugh. _"You're welcome!... You should probably introduce yourself."_

Oh right! My name is Kelly Terrin, but most everyone just calls me Insanity. I'm seventeen, a few months away from turning eighteen. I was abandoned on some person's porch when I was a baby just like Harry Potter except I didn't have the scar, instead I got stuck with another person in my head, and I also didn't stay with that family. They put me up for adoption where I have been my entire life. Moving from home to home. Family to family.

But no one wanted the kid who was insane. So I got sent all over the states. Now I'm currently living in Washington with a family who is stuck with me till the end of next month.

Yay me.

_"Don't forget about me too."_

_You don't count. Everyone thinks I'm just making you up because of some past trauma in my life._

And that's why I was sent to a mental hospital when I was ten. Also one time when I was eight and another time when I was thirteen, the family's I was living with thought I was possessed so they called an exorcist.

Sideswipe let out a bark of laughter. _"I remember that! Heh, that was fun."_

Yeah, imagine their surprise when they found out Sideswipe was still in me. Let's just say I got treated as the Spawn of Satan and leave it at that...

So now I'm living with Mr. and Mrs. Johnstons and their really annoying chihuahua, Skippy.

_"I'm still confused as to who would name their dog Skippy."_

And in a really boring school were nothing ever happens and I just happen to be what everyone is talking about because I'm the 'insane kid'.

Soon class was over and I was at my locker, stuffing my things into it, not really caring how messy it was. A book fell onto the floor so when I bent over to pick it up and put it back in my locker, I felt Sideswipe's intentions and didn't argue as he jolted my body away from where it had previously been.

I was grateful since I would have been kicked in the stomach if he hadn't. I quickly learned not to argue when it came to Sideswipe taking over my body. See we got this weird little thing going on where our minds can become one so my thoughts are his while his are mine and we can move my body together without any fighting. Definitely comes in handy when it comes to evading the bullies.

I watched through my eyes as Sideswipe moved my head to look at the bully with narrowed eyes. He had shaggy brown hair with blonde highlights, extremely pale, and bright blue eyes and stood at about six foot, only four inches taller than my 5'8".

_**"What the frag do you want, Tristan?"**_ Sideswipe asked with annoyance.

"What do you think I want, loser?" Tristan snapped.

_**"Oh for the love of Primus,"**_Sideswipe breathed with an eye roll before moving into a fighting stance. _**"Alright, let's get this over with so I can go home."**_

The bully looked taken aback for a second before lunging forward to hit Sideswipe. Sideswipe easily dodged underneath the sloppy punch and delivered a painful karate chop like blow to both sides of Tristan's neck. The boy yelped and fell in a heap on the floor.

Sideswipe smirked down at the groaning bully before picking up the fallen book and stuffing it into my locker. He closed it and headed out the door for home.

I let him enjoy walking rather than let me do it all and sat rather comfortably in the mental passenger seat. Since the house we were currently staying at was about a mile away, he took his time getting us there.

It was a peaceful Fall with the leaves falling off the trees all around as he walked next to the road where cars would pass every now and than. There was dark clouds overhead, threatening to rain, but neither of us cared. All we cared about was being at peace with no one to boss us around and telling me to stop talking to myself. I felt Sideswipe's happiness and I knew he could feel mine. We were just awesome that way.

Unfortunately we had to arrive at the current house we were stuck in eventually. It was a pale blue two story house with white trim and three windows sticking out of the roof, overlooking the street. A large porch went from where the garage stuck out a bit, all along the front of the house. Bushes grew in front of the waist high railing while flowers were starting to wilt as the season changed. The grass was also sickeningly perfect in my opinion.

We both noted a dark blue, almost black car parked in front of the house on the street. The windows were tinted black so you could barely see in. We eyed it suspiciously as Sideswipe walked up to the house.

As we walked up the steps to the front door, Sideswipe was about to grab the door handle when there was four loud pops sounding from inside. Sideswipe froze for a second before sneaking to the front window and peaking in. Well, he would have if it weren't for the fact that they were closed.

_Maybe you should climb to the roof and sneak in through my window?_

Sideswipe nodded before walking to the side of the house and started expertly climbing his way up since we both have done this sort of thing all the time while in other homes. Reaching the roof, he crouched and quietly made his way to where my room overlooked the road which was the far right of the three.

He peaked in and not seeing anyone, slowly slid the window up before ghosting into the room. It always amazed me at how quiet he can be.

_"Used to be Special Ops, remember?"_

_Oh yeah._

He stealthily made his way to the open door and peeked out. He quickly snapped back into my room as soon as he saw someone in a ski mask holding a gun at the end of the hall.

_"Slag."_

_What do we do now?_

_"Well it's safe to assume the Johnstons are dead. So we should collect a few things and just run away."_

_Gee, that won't look suspicious at all. I can see it now, all over the news! 'Teenager who is mentally ill with a record of going to a mental hospital ran away from home right after her foster parents were murdered.' Yeah, that'll go over _real_ well._

_"Well do you have any other choice? Besides fighting them!"_ He cut me off before I could say anything, already knowing what I wanted to do. I mentally pouted but stayed quite. _"That's what I thought."_

He peeked out of the room again. We both saw the guy with the ski mask had his back turned to us. Sideswipe ducked back into our room and moved quietly to the closet and took out our waterproof survival backpack before he moved to the dresser and started stuffing clothes into it. He also put my sketch pad in along with some pencils and colored pencils for me so I don't get bored.

_Where are we gonna go? _I asked as he grabbed the cloak I made to look like a Ranger's cloak from the _Ranger's Apprentice_ series and also stuffed it into the backpack. He didn't pause as he quickly strung the long bow and slung the quiver full of arrows that always hung off the end of my bed on my back.

_"The forest. We have a much better chance of surviving out there." _He quickly put on the backpack and headed to the window when I noticed something he forgot.

_Wait!_

He let me have control over my body. I quickly moved to my shelves and picked up my Generations Sunstreaker and Sideswipe toys. I felt my Sideswipe send an apology for forgetting, but I brushed it to the side as I stuffed them into a side pocket on the backpack. I let him have control again and he quickly moved to the window.

He was about to climb onto the window sill when someone passed the doorway and stopped when they saw us.

"Hey!" The guy called as he lifted his gun.

"Shit! Run, Sideswipe! Run!" I shouted as soon as I saw the guy.

_**"Ho slag! Don't have to tell me twice!" **_With that, he practically dove out of the window and onto the roof.

"Get to da choppar!" I shouted as he jumped off the roof and landed in a roll in the grass below that made up the front yard. Which became an awkward flop because of the load on my back.

He lurched to my feet and took off running down the street as gunshots rang out from behind us.

_Faster! Faster! Faster! FASTER! _I shouted at him as he ran.

_**"I'm going as fast as I can! I'm not exactly able to turn into a car anymore!"**_He shouted back. He ducked between some houses as we heard the squealing of tires.

Of course, Washington weather being Washington weather, it decided to start down pouring, quickly soaking my clothes till they were dripping because they couldn't absorb anymore water. It helped us but at the same time, made things worse. 'Specially when the lightning decided to flash and thunder roll.

It helped because our pursuers couldn't really see us, but it made it hard because we also had a hard time seeing. Not to mention when Sideswipe tried to run around a corner to fast, he would end up slipping and almost falling. And the thunder! Sometimes I could have sworn our pursuers shot at us, but it was hard to tell.

Houses started disappearing and soon we were surrounded by trees as Sideswipe continued to run. He ducked into the forest and weaved through the trees. Unfortunately my body couldn't run forever, even if we kept it in shape -which we did-.

Knowing Sideswipe was tiring from the run, I took over and slowed till I was shaking from both the cold and run my body just went through. I shakily walked over to a tree before groaning and collapsing in a heap right there, panting hard.

_Sideswipe?_

_"Yeah?" _He mumbled, sounding as if he was about to fall asleep.

_Do you... Do you think we lost them?_

_"Don't know."_ He sighed. _"You should try to get up off the ground, the rain and mud is just going to make you colder." _

I nodded. Shakily, I got up and grabbed the lowest hanging branch which was about a foot above my head and slowly climbed on. I continued to climb till I was a good fifteen, twenty feet off the ground just to make sure in case anyone was following, they wouldn't be able to find me. I found a sturdy enough branch and taking off my backpack, I huddled on the branch.

With numb fingers, I slowly took out my cloak and put it on. As I pulled out my cloak, I felt Sideswipe drift off to sleep because he did all the running and was tired because of it. I knew how tired he got after he runs with being in control of my body so I didn't try to keep him awake to keep me company. Once my cloak was out, I used a dull red colored Autobot insignia pin that wouldn't glint in the sun when the light caught it to keep it on. I curled into a tight fetal position and let my body shiver to generate the heat I no longer had, trying to stay awake.

Suddenly, my body tingled and my hair stood on end as electricity filled the air. I didn't have time to react as there was a blinding flash of light as lightning struck a tree only about two trees away from were I sat bunched up, the sky sounding as if it was ripping wide open. The rain started coming down harder.

I jumped and let out a yelp as the lightning struck the tree, creating a small fire that the rain quickly put out. Blinded by the unexpected bright light, I blinked hard to try and clear my vision. I felt Sideswipe groggily wake up for a second before falling back to sleep.

As time went on, the storm overhead slowly moved on and the rain came to a steady drizzle until it finally stopped. A small breeze picked up, making the pine trees all around me ruffle a little and me duck farther into the little warmth my cloak had.

I soon found my head bobbing as I tried to keep myself awake. After about ten minutes of fighting to stay awake, I finally lost the battle and fell asleep, cold and hungry.

/-\/-\/-\

**... I have ****_no_**** idea were this is going. The idea just came to me as I was making my Tumblr. **

**Look me up if you want to know what I'm talking about.**

**Tumblr username: **rawr-you-fragger

**Anyways, not sure when I'll update. WTPJH? ****_is _****my main story so that always comes first. Not to mention I have no specific plans for this. So I guess I can let you all decide where it goes from here. But I was thinkin' along the lines of she gets sent to the tf verse after that flash of lightning. Bayverse to be ecxact.**

**I don't know. There's a lot of stories that happen to have a fangirl get transported to the tf verse (though none of them have a Sideswipe in their head) and I also like to keep things original so it's a maybe, depends on your thoughts.**

**Also an idea **_**just**_** popped in my head.**

**What if you guys decide everything that happens in future chapters? If I like the idea and it's not to ridicules, then I will use it. And don't worry, credit will be given were credit is due. I don't like stealing others ideas**

**Also I originally posted this on wattpad, but this site has been stupid and wouldn't let me post any new stories for _months _and it just now decided to let me. Also wattpad is stupid and keeps glitching every time I try to go on so in case anyone who is following me there was wondering, I haven't been able to go on for a while now and the app doesn't want to work.**

**With that said, hope to hear all of your thoughts and ideas! :D**

_(I have yet to get any hate and hope I never do, but just as a precaution since this is new: Wheeljack handles all flames.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**You know you made a good cover when you can't stop looking at it. ****I don't own anything except for my OC(s)!**

**/-\/-\/-\**

Let me just say, waking up cold is _not_ my idea of fun. 'Specially when I'm cold, wet, and hungry.

"Sides?" I whispered sleepily as I rubbed my ice blue eyes. I heard him groan.

"_Uhhg... Wha' happened?"_

"Um. People shot at us. We ran. Storm passed overhead. Lighting almost hit us." I said, listing what happened. I shifted and groaned myself when I found how stiff my body was from being curled up cold for so long.

With numb fingers, I stiffly put my backpack on and slowly climbed down the tree and dropped the last few feet. I twisted my upper torso and stretched to release some tension. I grimaced when I felt me knees pop, even more when those same pops ran all up and down my spine.

Finally, after about five minutes of stretching and joint popping, I wasn't nowhere near as stiff as I was before when I first woke up. I was still stiff, but not as much. And not to mention I'm sore as frag from the 'little' run yesterday.

Rolling my shoulders, I grab my things and walk through the forest in search for breakfast.

As I walked, I came across a creek that looked like it was usually a small stream, but with the storm from last night, I'm not surprised it swelled up as much as it did. I reached into to the cold water and splashed my face a few times.

When I was done, I looked at the water and saw my reflection staring right back. I could see my dirty blonde hair with red highlights (all natural I might add) and my blue eyes that, according to Sideswipe, were the exact same color of the Autobot's optics except they didn't really glow unless Sides was the one controlling my body. I also had a light tan and soft features.

Once I was done washing my face and drinking some water, I stood up and looked at the muddy ground around me for any animal tracks. Not finding any where I am, I took out my bow and started walking upstream along the bank quietly so as not to startle anything. Coming across some tracks that looked like they belong to rabbit, I froze and quickly but quietly took out an arrow and got it ready to shoot at the first signs of movement.

Just as I moved to take a step forward, a rabbit shoots out of some bushes ahead. Without even thinking and going off of instinct, I lifted the bow, drew back the string till my thumb was touching the corner of my mouth and let the string of the bow slide out of my fingers allowing the arrow to shoot ahead all in one fluid movement. The arrow shot ahead and disappeared into the brush. A thump was quickly followed.

Walking through the brush, I found my arrow sticking out of the back of a rabbit, arrow impaled into the ground from the force of the power behind the bow. The rabbit was average size and brown with a little white tail.

I knelt down next to my soon to be breakfast and ignoring the warm blood, I slid the rabbit up the arrow so I had enough room to grab right above the arrow head so I had less likely chances to warp it and put a little dip in the arrow that would later completely throw off the arrow from hitting its target.

Pulling the arrow out of the rabbit, I quickly got to work on skinning it.

Once I was done, I washed off my hands of the cold blood in the creek and proceeded to bury the parts I wasn't going to eat. I walked a ways away from where I made my kill and proceeded to gather wood for a fire.

Once I had enough wood, I stripped off the wet bark so I could get to the dry wood inside. It soon wasn't long until I had a small fire going and had a rabbit roasting over said fire. Once the rabbit was done cooking and I was done eating, once again buried what was left of the rabbit and headed back toward the river so I could wash my hands off in the frigid water.

Standing up from where I was crouching over the same creek from before, I let out a sigh. "What do we do now, Sides? We can't go back or those guys might try and kill us or something and if we don't go back, then we could be the prime suspects of a murder we're innocent of." I lowered my head and clenched my eyes closed as I placed my hands on the sides of my head. "I don't know what to do..." I whispered.

Sideswipe sent a burst of comfort. _"It's probably going to be best if we at least stay away from the house, maybe hide out in the forest for a few days to give it time for things to cool off."_

I was silent for a moment as I thought this over. After a minute, I lowered my hands back down to my sides but kept my head low and let out another sigh. "I guess we should do that, but what happens if the police or something come looking for us?"

_"Then we let them find us and if they ask why we ran, then we can just tell them we -er- _you _were scared and people were chasing you with guns."_

"But would they believe me once they figure out I'm classified a notch below insane? They would probably chalk it up to a teenager who has grown up without any real parents all her life so she kills her current foster parents because she hates the fact that she can't have any parents or a family while every other family out there does." Anger flashed through me as I realized this was how I actually felt.

Sideswipe sent a continuous stream of calm, comfort, and understanding. After a few minutes, I let out a deep breath and unclenched my fists I hadn't realized I had formed into fists. I let out another deep breath and sent my silent thanks to him. Lifting my head, I turned to look back at my green and black backpack.

"Besides, I'm packed for a few days out in the wilderness, so they would be a little suspicious about that." I added.

_"Well then, I guess we should get away from the road. The farther we are from it, the less likely we are to be discovered." _I nodded my head and trudged across the creek, doing as Sideswipe said and getting away from the road.

**/-\/-\/-\**

To say I was happy Sideswipe and I kept my body in great physical condition would an understatement. On this rocky mountain terrain, a normal person from the city who has not once ever tried mountain hiking would have trouble climbing up these numerous rocks and steep hills that formed a small mountain. Letting out a sigh, I sat down on a boulder still wet from last night's storm. The sun was hidden behind a thin blanket of clouds, the only thing showing it was even there was the light shining through the clouds. I shivered as a small breeze blew past.

_"You should get moving again before you get to cold."_

My only answer was a grunt as I stood up and continued to climb. I knew better than to argue with Sideswipe when it came to something like this so I didn't even try.

Not ten minutes later, a high pitched whine filled the air, making me stop and look around with confusion. I metaphorically poked at Sideswipe, silently asking if he knew what the sound was. All I got in response was mental frown and a sense as if he knew the sound from somewhere but couldn't place it. I frowned and continued to climb even though the whining only got louder.

My body suddenly froze as recognition dawned on Sideswipe and he took over. I mentally blinked as I suddenly found myself riding the mental shotgun. Sideswipe lurched my body to the side and scrambled over the rocks to try and get to a tree to hide under. I felt my heart speed up as Sideswipe didn't even try to hide his panic. I worriedly nudged Sideswipe's mind with my own at his unusual behavior.

_Sideswipe? What's going on?_

_"Not now. Have to hide."_

_From what? What's coming that has you so scared?_

_"Not 'what', 'who'. It's who that is coming that I'm worried about." _Sideswipe ducked into the forest and ran at an angle downhill away from the screeching.

_You're not worried, you're scared and I want to know why._

_"Later, when this is all over. Right now we need to get to safety."_

Anger flashed through me and I forced my body to stop, making us fall forward into the muddy dirt. _No! Tell me right now!_

_"I don't have time! If we don't get to somewhere safe right _now _we both could deactivate!"_

_Why wont you tell? _I whispered, fear replacing the anger, afraid I did something wrong and upset him somehow.

_"Because I'm hoping with everything I am that I'm wrong." _Sideswipe said gently as he took control of my body and started downhill again. _"I also don't want you to worry or have one of your mood swings get us killed by accident."_

_Wrong about what?_

_"Abou-" _Sideswipe started but quickly stopped as the high pitched whining became so loud it felt like my ear drums were about to shatter. We both cried out -Sideswipe out loud while I mentally- Sideswipe slammed my hands over my ears, trying to block out the sound as my legs gave out, bringing us to our knees. The screeching was suddenly gone, replacing the forest with silence.

While I was still dazed from the loud noise which left my ears ringing, Sideswipe was the first to recover. He jumped up and full on ran down the mountain side, slipping and sliding the entire time.

_What was that? _I mumbled wearily, afraid to know. Sideswipe was silent as he continued to run, adrenaline pumping.

Behind us the sound of trees breaking sounded right before the earth shuddered and threw us to the ground. Looking back, I mentally screamed at what I saw while Sideswipe started swearing up a storm.

**/-\/-\/-\**

**He-he! Cliffy! Not as long as the last, but eh, whatever.**

**Like I said before, you all get to decide what happens in future chapters. I like your idea, then I'll use it and don't worry, I'll be sure to give you credit since I hate steeling others ideas. Doesn't sit right with me.**

**With that said, hope to hear all of your thoughts and ideas! :D**

**(And don't forget to leave a review or pm me with your ideas or what you thought about the chapter. Or favorite and follow.)**

**See you all in the next chapter! :**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything except for my OC(s)!**

**/-\/-\/-\**

As I screamed, Sideswipe stumbled up and took off down the mountain as fast as my body and the terrain would allow.

"Where are you going, bug? I wanted to play." The large metal titan cackled a little two gleefully as it gave chase, shoving trees to the side.

**_"Play my aft! More like experiment!"_**Sideswipe shouted back as he squeezed between two trees.

_Sideswipe... _I mumbled in complete shock, not wanting to believe what I just saw. _That- That was..._

**_"I told you I hoped I was wrong! How the pit did he even get here?"_**

_That was... Th-that was Starscream! _I shouted, fear quickly replacing the shock. _I thought he wasn't real! I thought he was just a-a cartoon! A character in Bay's movies! _Fictional_!_

"Come here, insect!" Starscream shouted.

**_"I know and I guess he's not."_** Sideswipe growled. Sideswipe lurched forward and rolled just in time as a large metal hand reached out to grab us, though it was hard with a backpack and bow and arrows. We both hissed as we felt a rock cut the back up my upper left arm, but other than that, it was ignored instead in favor for Sideswipe quickly getting up and resuming running for our lives.

"Who are you talking to?" Starscream let out an enraged snarl. "Hold still, you annoying parasite!" The giant robot who wasn't supposed to be real shouted, sounding very lifelike.

**_"Like frag I'll hold still! 'Cause the day I do is the day I die!"_**Sideswipe shouted back.

I mentally cringed. _Wrong choice of words._

"Have it your way..." Something that sounded kinda like the transformation sound in the cartoons, only more metallic sounded from behind us.

Just as I was certain Starscream would fire and kill both Sideswipe and I, Starscream let out a loud screech, living up to his name as a huge explosion sounded from behind. Something collided with the back of my right leg making Sideswipe lose control of my body in both surprise and pain. I cried out in both pain and surprise as I was suddenly back in control of my body and found myself falling and sliding a ways before hitting a tree, chest colliding painfully with it and coming to a stop.

Pain shot up and down my leg, making me cry out. I clenched my jaw and formed my hands into fists as pain racked my body. Looking to my leg, I cringed as I saw a piece of metal imbedded in deep in my calf dripping red, blue, and purple where the two colors combined, but mostly red. Sideswipe growled darkly as soon as he saw the injury.

I heard a pair of footsteps coming closer, but I was to focused on the pain.

"Hey," Someone called from behind me as they came closer and knelt. "You all right?" I let out a pitiful whimper as another wave of pain hit me, making me shiver in pain.

"Dammit!" Another voice spoke up as someone touched the piece of metal sticking out of me making me cry out sharply. "We need to get her Ratchet."

"Alright, kid, we're going to have to pick you up so we can get you to someone who can help." The first person spoke as I felt someone grab under both arms. I let out a yelp as the cut in my arm was jolted indicating it was worse than I originally anticipated it to be.

I felt Sideswipe start to take control and gladly let him since he had a better handle with pain than I did. I watched as Sideswipe growled and swatted the hands away and slowly stood up, careful of my leg.

"Easy there, don't want to cause anymore damage."

**_"I'm fine."_**Sideswipe snapped as he used a tree for support. He looked to where sounds of battle rang through the forest and froze at the sight. I mentally gaped at the sight as we watched Starscream get attacked by a large black robot and silver robot alongside a yellow robot, each a blur around Starscream.

Sideswipe looked away and went to take a step but we both quickly found that my right leg couldn't support any weight as pain spiked through my leg. We would have fallen if it wasn't for the guy standing next to us grabbing my left arm over his shoulders to keep us from falling over. I let out another yelp of pain mentally and Sideswipe growled as the wound was once again pulled painfully.

"Sorry," The man holding us up mumbled. "Help me out over here, Alex." The other man joined the first and wrapped my right arm around his shoulders, helping Sideswipe to walk. We started moving downhill and every time my leg or arm was jarred, I hissed or whimpered quietly in my head while Sideswipe only hissed and grunted at the pain.

Soon, the sounds of battle ended and the screaming of jet engines getting farther and farther away signaled Starscream was fleeing. We still continued down the side of the mountain, going a bit slower now that our lives weren't at stake which I was grateful for since my leg was now numb and I was getting dizzy, most likely from blood loss.

_"I'm not going to last much longer..." _Sideswipe mumbled. I felt his tiredness and how hard it he was trying to stay awake before I took control of my body again, allowing him to fall asleep.

As soon as I was in control again, my good leg gave out, forcing the two men who were helping me to set me down. My head bobbed and my eyes fluttered while I struggled to stay awake. I felt something lightly tap my cheek rapidly.

"... -Ay with us, kid." I heard someone say distantly as my world slowly turned to black. How Sideswipe managed to keep me conscious, I might never know but I was grateful. Sort of.

The slapping on my cheek persisted, almost as if it was desperate, but it wasn't enough to keep the world around me from slowly fading, disappearing into a tunnel.

"... -Ve to stay... us... go... -leep..." Someone else said, even more distant than the first.

"... -Elp!... -Ake up... not... road... to..." The voices disappeared as darkness consumed me.

**/-\/-\/-\**

**(Third Person POV)**

Ratchet glared at his scanner, annoyed at the readings he continued to receive from his scans on the human femme that was brought to him earlier. Ratchet huffed as he looked down at the human that was currently laying in stasis on the makeshift medical berth, hooked up to a heart monitor and IV drip. Ratchet quickly ran another scan over the small human and growled at the same results. Not once had he ever seen a human able to handle so much radiation and still somehow manage to continue to function without any sort of side effect.

"How is she, Ratchet?" Ratchet looked up at the voice and saw Optimus Prime walk in.

Ratchet let out an ex-vent and rubbed his olfactory ridge, a gesture he picked up from the humans that surrounded him. "She's fine."

Optimus Prime frowned, confused. "How is she fine when you said she has energon in her system?"

The CMO ran another scan over the human in his care, annoyed at the results he kept getting. "From what my scans are showing and by the looks of it, her body is accepting the energon as if she already has some in her." Ratchet let out a sigh-like vent and shook his helm as he places his servos on the makeshift berth and leaned on it as he watched the human's vitals for any change. "I'm not sure how, but this femme is somehow still alive even though she has energon running through her and a high amount of radiation that is considered lethal to a human, yet her body is acting as if it is normal. Another problem is the radiation is coming from _inside_ of her and doesn't seem to effect any human that comes into contact with her." Ratchet let out another frustrated growl. It just didn't make any sense!

Optimus Prime looked at the human on the berth and was quite as he thought about what he was told. "How is that possible?" He finally asked.

"It's not." Optimus Prime hummed in thought.

"Is the radiation identical to that of what we found in the forest and city?"

"I believe so, yes." Ratchet turned to his leader with a questioning optic. "What are you thinking, Prime?"

"I am thinking," The Prime rumbled. "That there might be another human out there who has the same radiation." Ratchet stiffened as soon as the words left Optimus' vocalizer. If what the was said was true, than... He watched as his leader's blue optics dimmed for a second before returning to their original bright blue. "I have just sent Bumblebee, Mirage and Sideswipe back to find the human. Hopefully the Decepticons have not found them yet and are unaware of the other human."

Ratchet nodded as he turned back to his patient. "Doubtful, but may Primus be with them if they have already been found." He muttered as he changed the IV bag, hoping with all his spark the other human has yet to be found. "Prime." Ratchet looked up to said mech who had turned away to walk out of the temporary med bay. "What about her?" Ratchet asked as he tilted his head in the direction of the human in temporary care once Optimus Prime was facing him.

Optimus Prime turned when he heard his name called and looked to the human Ratchet was indicating. He was silent as he watched her small chest rise and fall with each vent and ex-vent and listened to the sounds of her heart beat on the monitors Ratchet hooked up to the youngling. He was curious as to how she had an Autobot insignia with her. Granted, they _had _shown themselves to the world last earth year so it didn't come as a surprise to him that this human had their insignia. But he was curious where she got it and why she was wearing it when most of this planet was weary of them.

"As soon as she awakes from stasis," The Prime finally spoke up. "Then we will question her. But for now, you will help her to recover." With that said, he walked out of the med bay, continuing to mull over what Ratchet had told him about the human. Hopefully, when she awakes, they will have more answers about her predicament.

**/-\/-\/-\**

**(Kelly's POV)**

_"... Not good, not good at all." _I heard Sideswipe mutter as what looked like the Sideswipe from the G1 series. As soon as I saw the image of Sideswipe hunched over slightly with his hands clasped behind his back and head down as he paced back and forth, I knew where I was.

"Sideswipe...?" I murmured sleepily.

Sideswipe's helm snapped up to look at me. "Kelly!" Sideswipe rushed over and brought me into a hug, relief coming off of him in waves as well as worry and fear.

I blinked in confusion but excepted the hug as I hugged him back, laying my head on his chassis. "What's going on?"

I didn't bother to ask where I was or how I was able to see him since I already knew. Every time I was unconscious or in a really deep sleep, Sideswipe and I could interact and actually be in separate bodies while technically still be in mine.

Sideswipe let out a sigh. "I overheard a conversation between Ratchet and Optimus Prime and Rathcet sai-"

"Ratchet and Optimus Prime?" I interrupted. "I thought they weren't real."

"They're not supposed to be, but they somehow are." Sideswipe sighed again. "But that's not the problem. The problem is that apparently you have radiation in your body, but it's not causing any harm."

I frowned. "Radiation? How could I have radiation and not be hurt? How did I even get the radiation if neither of us have been around anything radioactive?"

Sideswipe tightened his arms around me, but not to the point it caused any pain. "I don't know, but that's not the only thing. Apparently that piece of metal that hit us had energon on it."

"That's bad right? 'Cause every fanfiction I have ever read and energon touched a human, they end up either dead or dying... I don't want to die! I'm to young to die!" Oh hello panic attack.

"You're not going to die, not while I'm around." He nodded. "Although it seems your body accepted it and I think I might have been why though since I used to rely on energon."

My head snapped up to look at the red mech with fear. "What if they figure out that you're inside me? Will they try to take you out? Because I don't want you out."

"So what if they find out about me? I'm pretty sure they can't do anything. Besides, we're inseparable." Sideswipe grinned down at me. I smiled back up at him, fear ebbed but not completely gone.

Pulling away from Sideswipe and looking around, I frowned at the lack decor in the pitch blackness that surrounded me and Sideswipe. With a quick thought, in less time than it took to blink, Sideswipe and I stood in a large field of grass that stretched out for as far as the eye can see. Above us the was the two moons of Cybertron and earth's one moon, earth's sun and Cybertron's sun before it burned out as well as a blue sky with the stars clearly visible, constellations from both planets up there. White puffy clouds also filled the sky and drifted by slowly as a warm gentle breeze blew over the grass.

I smiled at the feeling of familiarity and let myself fall back into the ankle high grass and laid spread out, soaking up the light from the imaginary suns. Imagination or not, this was the only place I truly felt at home. Sideswipe lay down next to me with his arms behind his head and crossed his feet, I moved over to Sideswipe and used his stomach as a pillow and watched the sky as the clouds drifted by lazily and the moons and suns shifted slowly. We both lay there in content silence, not caring about what was going on in the outside world.

**/-\/-\/-\**

**Optimus! Why you so hard to write?!**

**I was going to make this longer but decided to end it there.**

**Like I said before, you all get to decide what happens in future chapters. I like your idea, then I'll use it and don't worry, I'll be sure to give you credit since I hate steeling others ideas. Doesn't sit right with me.**

**With that said, hope to hear all of your thoughts and ideas! :D**

**(And don't forget to leave a review or pm me with your ideas or what you thought about the chapter. Or favorite and follow.)**

**See you all in the next chapter! c:**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything except for my OC(s)! Sorry for any mistakes, I haven't gone through and fixed them yet.  
**

**/-\/-\/-\**

An annoying beeping filtered into my conscious and started bugging me to the point I was about to take a mini-gun to it and then blow it up with rocket launcher- strike that, I would take a nuke to it because of the headache it was starting to give me.

I felt a prodding and my voice followed by Sideswipe's voice,_ "Wakey, wakey."_

"Shut up," I mumbled, voice hoarse from lack of use. Slowly cracking an eye open, I immediately regretted it as light assaulted my vision, making me wince and close my eyes. "Fraggit! Someone turn off the lights!" I brought a heavy arm up to cover my eyes and hissed in pain as something sticking in it moved.

"Hold still!" Someone shouted as the lights dimmed to a level I could handle. I let out a sigh of relief and opened my eyes a crack and froze, eyes widening to their fullest at what I saw.

I let out a squeak as the mech I recognized to be Ratchet from Bay's movies towered above me.

_Wow he's tall. _Sideswipe let out a snort of laughter.

I looked wearily up at the medic who was a lot taller than fanfictions and Michael Bay portrayed as he held a hand over me. I tried not to shy away as he extended a finger and the tip folded back a little to reveal something along the lines of pincers and lowered my arm back to my side and readjusted the needle, making me wince.

When he pulled back a second later, he stared at me with what looked like a frown, but it was kind of hard to determine since his face was made of metal and metal isn't exactly very bendable.

"I'm surprised you haven't screamed or fainted yet," Ratchet spoke up after a minute. "Most humans tend to do those the first time they see us."

"Eh-huh..." Why did that come out sounding like a feeble attempt to laugh? _Quick! Sideswipe! What do I do? What do I say?_

_"You're asking me? How the frag should I know? I've never been in this kind of situation before. Wait! Don't tell them you know about the transformers! In the fanfictions, every time someone goes into an alternate dimension where the transformers exist, something bad always happens to them."_

_This is _so _cliche!_

_"Tell me about it."_

_So what? Should I just play dumb?_

_"Uh- I guess, can't hurt trying. Although you're going to have to keep your fangasms down."_

_Easy for you to say. _I mumble. _But what if they're going through my things and find my toys? And my phone? _My eyes snapped down to where my cloaks Autobot pin is usually at and saw it missing. _Well that's just great! They already know I know something._

_"Maybe. It just depends on what movie we came in. If we arrived before the second movie, then yes, we have to worry. If we're after the second, then it depends on if they have told the world or not. But by the looks of it, since Ratchet is his minty green, I would assume we're after the second."  
_

_Oh joy. _I deadpanned. _You know. In person he looks like a giant tic tac._

As Sideswipe and I conversed, Ratchet did something to one of the monitors before reaching a finger over to me, the tip once again pulling back to reveal something with a light.

"I need you to follow the light." He said as he shined the dim but unexpected light in my eyes. I cringed and tried to look away, eyes still a bit sensitive to the light. Ratchet let out a vent like sigh. "Keep your head still and follow the light with your eyes." Wincing from the brightness, I did as I was told and followed the little flashlight on the tip of his finger with my eyes. When he was done, he turned off the light and pulled back his finger and turned his back to me to do something.

With his back turned, I got the chance to look around.

I was laying on a kind of hard, kind of soft bed which was on what looked like a large table that came up to Ratchet's waist. Looking past the table, I saw what looked like a hanger that could barely hold a Boeing 747. The walls and roof were a dull steel-gray with small windows all along the walls right below the roof.

"So -uh-, Mr. Giant Robot -um-, Sir." I spoke up.

_"Real smooth."_ I mentally Gibb's slapped Sideswipe as Ratchet turned around to look at me.

"Where am I?" I asked him.

"My designation is Ratchet and where you are does not need to concern you." He replied before turning back to do whatever it was he was doing.

Frowning and ignoring the pain, I crossed my arms and glared up at Ratchet. "I am an American citizen so I demand you to tell me where I am." Ratchet turned to look back at me with what looked like a frown.

"I do not have to tell you anything." He turned his back to me again.

"Then I demand a lawyer."

"You will not be getting one if you are expecting one." Ratchet argued.

_"I don't think you're going to get anything from him."_

"Shut up." I mumbled out loud, not really thinking.

Ratchet turned to look at me sharply. "Excuse me?"

I waved an arm at him in dismissal. "Nothing, Tic tac."

"I told you my designation is 'Ratchet', not 'Tic tac'." Ratchet growled.

I lifted a finger and pointed at him. "Yes, you said your name is Ratchet, but you said nothing about tic tacs. Besides," I proceeded to gesture to his entire body. "You look like a giant tic tac." I squinted up at him. "I wonder if you taste like one too..." I let my thoughts wander and completely tuned out what he stared to say.

_"If this Ratchet is anything like in the fanfictions, then you should probably stop provoking him into throwing something at you."_

_Where is the fun in that? Besides, aren't you the one who like to provoke your own medic?_

_"... Good point. Carry on."_

_Ya know, I'm kinda curious if the Sideswipe from here has gone topless yet._

_"If he has, then I'm going to beat some sense into him. Maybe while I'm at it, I'll get him to change his alt into a Lamborghini."_

_No! I like his current alt! When he transforms into his robot form, it makes his curves perfect. _I motioned with my hands what I meant. Sideswipe sent me a mental image of him shoving his finger down his throat and gagging, making me snicker out loud and I'm fairly certain I was getting odd looks from Doctor Minty._  
_

Looking over at him, I saw he was, making me grin. "Don't judge. I was officially diagnosed as bipolar and mentally insane."

_"Oh Primus, please don't ever say that again."_

_What? That your alternate has perfect curves? _

_"Yes."_

_Well to bad because he does and the first thing I'm going to do when he is not looking is check him out and there's nothing you can do to stop me. _I'm pretty sure if it was possible, Sides would be blowing chunks right about now.

_"Of all of the humans I had to be stuck with, why did it have to be you?"_

_Because I'm just that awesome._

Turning to look at Ratchet who was now across the hanger I shouted, "Can I have my backpack back?"

Ratchet let out a sigh before walking over to put something down next to me on the bed. Seeing it was my backpack, I quickly unzipped the side pocket and took out my Sideswipe and Sunstreaker toys, not even realizing how tense I was, I immediately felt better at knowing they were both still in one piece. Once I was sure they were still in one piece and nothing was broken, I shoved them back into the pocket. Opening another pocket, I took out my sketchbook and pencils.

Flipping to a new page, I ignored Ratchet as I started to draw mine and Sideswipe's world.

**/-\/-\/-\**

"Tic-tac... Tiiic-tac... Oh your mighty tackyness... Ratchet!"

"What?" Said giant robot huffed.

"When can I get out of here? I need to move around before I turn into a vegetable."

"You will not turn into a human food from lack of movement for a few days."

"Goes to show what you know, Dr. Minty." I snapped, getting irritated from not being allowed to move for the second day now.

"How many times do I have to tell you my designation is Ratchet?" He growled.

I grinned. "At least a dozen more times."

_"When his back is turned is, you should make your move." _Sideswipe suggested.

Less than a minute later, Ratchet turned so he could get me some food, allowing me to escape. Taking out the IV and tugging the little patches that belonged to the monitors that recorded all of my vitals. As soon as the patches were no longer in contact with my skin, the monitor started going off. Letting Sideswipe take control, he ran to the edge of the table near the corner. Jumping off, he twisted in midair and grabbed the edge and swung my legs toward the table's leg and let go of the table.

Colliding kind of painfully with the table leg, we slid down it like a huge fire poll.

"What the slagging Pit are you doing? Get back here!" Ratchet shouted. He reached down to grab me.

_Drop! _I shouted even though we were still like ten feet above the ground.

Sideswipe let go of the leg and tucked and rolled as we hit the ground and took off running with a slight limp because of the wound in my leg. We heard Ratchet roar with outrage and took after us.

"Run, Forest, run!" I started cackling madly as we ran from Ratchet with him chasing right behind us the entire time.

With Sideswipe and I to occupied with running away from Ratchet and Ratchet chasing us, none of us noticed the door open.

"Get the slag back here before you injure yourself further!" Ratchet shouted.

"Never!" I said, laughing as Sideswipe jumped onto the back wall and kicked off and running between Ratchet's legs.

"Get back here you fragging youngling!"

**_"Now is that anyway to talk to a child?"_** Sideswipe laughed.

"I don't think he knows the difference because he's so old!" Rachet let an enraged shout.

"I'll show you old!" He yelled.

Sideswipe ran under one of the three tables in the room just as Ratchet dove for us. "I think he's pissed." I managed to gasp out between laughing.

**_"What was your first clue?"_**

"Shut up and run! He's getting back up!"

**_"I'm runnin', I'm runnin'!"_**

"Ratchet?" A new voice spoke up, sounding amused. "What is going on?"

Snapping my head to look in the direction of the voice, I saw another robot, this one taller than Ratchet and had red and blue paint job with flames and was none other than Optimus Prime.

_Lookit those legs!_ I mentally gaped.

Next to him stood two humans, one a white man with brown hair and blue eyes and the other a bald African-American with brown eyes. And they looked like none other than William Lennox and Robert Epps. seeing the three, I pulled back deep within my own mind and started fangasming.

Ratchet let out an irritated huff as Sideswipe ran and hid behind a crate. "I was trying to give the human her food, but she somehow got off of the table so I proceeded to chase her so that she would be able to eat."

As Ratchet talked, Sideswipe used his awesome skills and started sneaking out of the hanger but froze at the door. He looked back to Ratchet. **_"You call that inedible stuff food? I gotta tell ya, I've had some of the most disgusting things you can imagine and that stuff takes the cake."_** Everyone turned to look at me.

"And any other prize available." I added.

"This food has everything needed to keep you fit and..." Ratchet started but I interrupted.

"If you haven't noticed already, I'm already healthy and fit." I interrupted, getting a glare that could chip paint but I let it pass over my head like it was nothing. "My only problem is the fact that I currently have stitches in my leg and arm and I'm restless because I haven't been able to move around."

"And if you don't get back onto that berth right now, I will tie you down and feed you through a tube."

My eyes widened. "You wouldn't..."

Ratchet crossed his arms over his chest. "I would and I will if you don't start moving it."

"You can't keep me locked up in here! I'm a peacock!" I flapped my arms, ignoring the pull from the stitches. "You gotta let me fly!" I burst into a run and ran for it out of the hanger and outside but was quickly stopped by a large blue and silver hand that picked me up.

"Perhaps it is best you listen to Ratchet." Optimus Prime mused.

"Nooo!" I whinned as I was gently placed in Ratchet's hand and carried back to my prison. Ratchet placed me down on my bed and I proceeded to pout as he left to get my 'food'.

"How are you holding up?" Will asked as Optimus lift him and Epps up to the table.

"Well other than being held against my will, fine." I mumbled as I continued pouting.

"I am not holding you against your will." Ratchet said as he came over with a tray of food and placed in front of me. I frowned down at the tasteless food.

"Yes you are. I have every right to come and go as I please but you are keeping me locked up in here."

"You have only been awake for two days and last time I checked, you are still injured which means as a medic, I have every right to deny you to move about freely." I flipped him the bird at his annoying logic as I took a drink of the orange juice I got with the food.

"Hey," Epps grinned. "That's no way to treat your elders." I did a spit-take and burst out laughing.

"You heard that?" Sideswipe managed to gasp out between the both of us laughing.

Ratchet mumbled something unintelligible as he stomped away.

"Aw! Look! Someone's having a hissy-fit!" I laugh.

"Hey, you draw this?" Epps asked from where he stood up, holding my sketchbook and flipping through the pages. Huh, must have fallen when we made the mad dash.

Thinking quick, I grabbed the spoon and jumped up. "Yes, now give that back or else I'll carve your heart out with a spoon." I said with a British accent.

**_"Sir, wouldn't an axe be better?"_**Sideswipe added in the same British accent.

"Yes, but a spoon hurts more." I dropped the accent and ignored the weird looks I was receiving, "now give that back!" I jumped at Epps and snatched it from him before jumping back onto my bed and curling around it protectively and started hissing at them.

"I knew kids were crazy these days, but I didn't realize they talked to themselves." Epps commented.

I uncurled myself and sat Indian style. "That's because I was officially diagnosed as mentally insane, even did some time in the mental hospital." I said rapidly.

Ratchet came back over and much to my annoyance, put the IV back in. "She is also bipolar."

"Well that explains a lot." Lennox finally spoke up as he moved to sit by me and the tasteless food Ratchet put back in my lap. "What's your name?"

"Kelly Terrin."

"Well, Kelly, we have some questions regarding..."

"If it's about my foster parents, I didn't do it." I interrupted with a frown, poking at my food. Did it just move? I think it just moved. Could've sworn I just saw it move just now. "And you haven't told me your names yet."

"Right, I'm Major Lennox and this is Sergeant Epps." Will motioned to Epps.

_"So he hasn't been promoted yet."_

_Looks like it._

"But you can just call me Epps." Epps said. I nodded as I continued poking my food.

"Now what can you tell us about your foster parents?" Lennox asked.

_How do they know if we're not from this dimension?_ "They were shot and killed in their own house. Before you ask, no I didn't do it. I might get rather violent at times, but never enough to hurt someone, especially enough to kill them."

_"Don't know. Could have been passed over or something."_

"I don't know about you Will, but I believe her." I snapped my head up to look at Epps in surprise.

Will leaned forward and reached into his pocket to grab something. "Well, can you tell us where you got this?" He pulled his hand out to show me my Autobot pin.

"I found it."

"Where?" Optimus Prime finally spoke up.

I looked up at him and leaned back a little so I could look up him and not strain my neck. "In Mission City, Nevada near where the terrorist attack happened in a gutter." I half lied smoothly. Yes, I found it and got in Mission City, but I bought it. I looked back to Will and Epps and frowned. "I... I'm going to go out on a limb and guess it wasn't really a terrorist attack." Even though I already knew it wasn't.

"Alright," Lennox reached into another pocket and pulled out a picture. "Do you know who this is?"

I scoffed at who I saw in it. "Unfortunately, yes I do know. His name is Tristan Landers and he's a jock and a bully with a huge ego problem. Why?"

Epps sighed as Lennox lowered the picture. "He went missing a few hours ago."

"Sucks to be him, the guy was a jerk and liked to try and bully me so I could care less about what happens to him."

"How did he try to bully you?" Epps asked.

I shrugged. "He tried to get into fights with me since everyone thinks I'm crazy and unstable, but I'm to awesome for him to be able to land a hit."

"So you don't care about this kid at all?" Epps asked, sounding skeptical.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'. "My turn to ask a question. What's going to happen to me?"

Ratchet grunted so I turned around to look at him. "You are giving off a radiation that is supposed to be harmful to humans," -Lennox and Will looked slightly horrified as they slowly inched away,- "yet somehow it is doing nothing to you. You had energon in your systems yet somehow your body accepted it."

The two other humans with me froze. "Energon?" Will asked. "Isn't that stuff harmful to humans?"

Ratchet nodded. "If not treated right away, it will kill whatever organic comes into contact with it. But if it is gotten to in time and whatever has been effected will now be crippled since it is like a poison to you."

"Well there's a happy thought." Epps mumbled.

"So I'm gonna guess I'm stuck here until you figure out why I'm different?" I asked, already dreading the answer.

Ratchet let out a sigh. "Unfortunately, yes."

**/-\/-\/-\**

_The idea to bring back Tristan is my Bestie/Sister's idea._

**Like I said before, you all get to decide what happens in future chapters. I just want to know what happens when a bunch of people come together with a bunch of different ideas. I like your idea, then I'll use it and don't worry, I'll be sure to give you credit since I hate steeling others ideas. Doesn't sit right with me.**

**With that said, hope to hear all of your thoughts and ideas! :D**

**(And don't forget to leave a review or pm me with your ideas or what you thought about the chapter. Or favorite and follow.)**

**See you all in the next chapter! c:**


End file.
